Usuario Blog:Yamichikawa/El diario de Ichikawa Yami
Género: Gore, Drama, Romance, Comedia & escolares.thumb|396px Capitulo 1 Era una mañana Soleada y calorosa, mi madre empezó a llamarme para ir al colegio, tenia solo 10 años desde ese entonces. Me paré y me cepille los dientes, luego me vestí y Acomode mis cabellos rizados. Bajé para recibir el desayuno que me haría mi madre, Ella era de cabello marrón como los míos y rizados a diferencia, de que tenia el pelo corto, luego unos ojos café, se parecía mucho a mi la verdad. Me dio el desayuno sonriente. Me despedí de ella en la entrada de la escuela, enseguida miré hacia los lados para buscar a mi mejor amiga Amber. Ella estaba sentada a un costado del gran árbol. Era Rubia se parecía un mogollón a su hermana, con ojos azules y no tan alta. -¡Amber-chii! - Dije como loquilla Amber me miró y enseguida sonrió. -¡Yami-chi! - Dijo Amber Solíamos burlarnos de su hermana mayor Trixie, era mas pija que inteligente: Rubia natural de cabello hasta la cintura, ojos azules no tan alta pero se creía gran cosa. Siempre le hacíamos bromas le poníamos insectos, barro y cosas de broma en su habitación. Nos divertíamos un montón riéndonos de la cara de tonta que pone. -Hoy a mi casa discretamente, tengo una caca y cucarachas falsas - dijo Amber entre risas Al imaginarme que cara pondría su desagradable hermana no aguante la risa. Sonó el timbre de la escuela y entre a clases. La hora se me pasaba rápido ya que siempre estaba súper feliz y atenta a la clase. Al salir de clases le pedí permiso a mi madre para ir con Amber y ella dijo que si. Enseguida fuimos a su casa, ¡Era realmente enorme y lujosa! era genial. Sacamos las cucarachas y la caca falsa, también cogimos unos grillos en el jardín, se lo pusimos en su closet y debajo de su cama, ella no tardaría en llegar. Cuando llego se lanzo sobre su cama y escucho el sonido de un grillo, pensó que era su imaginación. De repente tenia el grillo en el hombro pego un brinco y salió quejándose a la habitación de Amber. ¡Qué gracioso! - ¡Hermana! ¡¿Habrás sido tú?! - Dijo quejándose - Ups creo que se me escapo mi grillo mascota perdón - Dijo aguantándose la risa - ¡De esta no te salvas! Yo soy la favorita de mama así que estarás castigada pronto - Amber se limpiaba y se sacudía Amber se fue a su habitación enojadísima creo que estaba roja de la furia. Cerramos la puerta y empezamos a reírnos porque todavía quedaba las cucarachas y la caca falsa en el closet. Comimos unas oreos con leche y jugamos play . Sinceramente Amber era todo lo contrario a su hermana. Se hicieron las 7 Pm y regrese a mi casa súper contenta. Vi un poco Friends en la tv y me quede dormida. Al día siguiente era fin de semana, por lo que se me ocurrió invitar a Amber a venir. -Yami-Chii!! - dijo Amber cuando le abrí la puerta Hicimos nuestro saludo raro que era hacernos caer una a la otra con un empujón de cadera, era divertido. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y decidimos hacer cotufas. Era muy torpe, se me callo todas las palomitas y las recogimos porque el piso estaba limpio. -¡Yami eres Torpemente ADORABLE! - Dijo Amber cogiéndome los cachetes -Gracias Amber-chi - Dije esbozando una gran sonrisa En ese momento era tan inocente que no me importaba que me dijeran adorable, e intentaba serlo siempre. Terminamos de hacer las palomitas y nos pusimos a ver Bleach, una serie que amábamos ambas. Pasamos todo el día viendo bleach, y se hicieron las 8:30 y su madre vino a buscarla. Se veía muy molesta con ella… en eso empecé a pensar que Amber la acusó. Me despedí de ella y subí a mi habitación. Me puse a cantar Rolling in the deep de verdad esa canción me ayudaba mucho a pensar, realmente no sé por qué. A veces pensaba que pasaría si Amber volviera a U.S.A o se volviera con su hermana… Di un suspiro y me fui a bañar, con agua súper caliente. Salí y me vestí, mi hermano estaba en el sofá viendo Tv. -Hermano- Dije sonriendo -Hola Yami - Dijo él Saque mi libreta y le mostré unos de mis dibujos y enseguida se empezó a reír, a mí no me hizo gracia. -No deberías hacer esos dibujos raros - Dijo mirando hacia otro lado -Pero si… son lindos - dije agitando mi bloc de dibujo - Lo que digas - Dijo Yamito - Nyu - dije agachándome y enseguida me dio un bajón, luego empezó a llorar como bebe -¡Yami! Si, si esta bien son bonitos - dijo con la cara tensa Me levante agradecí con la cabeza y subí a mi cuarto. La cara de mí hermano era tan graciosa tensa. Me aburría, así que decidí hacer mi tarea, saque todas mis cosas de mi colorido bolso. Comencé a hacer todo y solo dure una hora, estaba muy concentrada. Así de rápido se hicieron las diez de la noche y me dio un ataque de sueño. Me cambié y enseguida me cambie y me quede dormida viendo Tv como siempre. Al día siguiente me levante alrededor de las 9 am y baje las escaleras, Yamito estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo cereal nesquik, quise gastarle una broma me acerque y lo asuste, del susto le salió la leche por la nariz. No paraba de reírme, me miró con mirada asesina y me daba más risa aun. -¡Mocosa! - Me persiguió por toda la casa y yo como era realmente diminuta no podía alcanzarme, ya que me escondía en cada lugar -Perdón, no espere que te saliera por la nariz - Dije jadeando de tanto correr -¡¡Eres una pesada!! - Se quejó Yamito En eso mi madre se puso entre nosotros dos, yo aguantaba la risita -A ver, a ver … ¿Qué pasa aca? - Dijo mi madre -¡Es una pesada estaba comiendo cereal e hizo que lo escupiera por... la nariz me asusto! - Dijo Yamito como un niño malcriado -Yamito… solo quería jugar no que escupieras la leche por la nariz - mire hacia otro lado para no oír sus estupideces. Mi madre nos hizo disculparnos a ambos. Me dirigí a la cocina, era súper espaciosa y me gustaba estar allí, siempre me escondo en el almacén grandote. Cogí una empanada de queso y subí a mi cuarto. Pase todo el domingo en el ordenador y descansando ya que había echo absolutamente todo. Cuando se hizo tarde me dormí viendo animé en el ordenador. Capítulo 2 ' Me levante, tenia poca flojera porque era el gran día de las audiciones para cantar en un concierto solidario, amaba ayudar a orfanatos y a niños de África. Me gusta saber que alguien se preocupa por ellos, cada navidad suelo enviarle un pequeño regalo a varios niños del orfanato. Me vestí y me fui a cepillar los dientes, acomode mis alborotados y rizados cabellos que llegaban bastante largos, como mas arriba de las rodillas, de verdad me sentía libre al siempre llevarlo suelto y salvaje. Cogí el desayuno que me preparó mi madre y me despedí de ella, enseguida fui al camino de la escuela con mi hermano Yamito. Al llegar él se fue a con los de su clase, 6to grado me llevaba dos años, yo iba a 4to grado. Vi a Amber sentarse en su puesto, se veía desanimada y parecía que la hubieran reñido demasiado fuerte. Me acerque a saludarla -¡Amber-chi! - Dije animada -Oh… Hola Yami-chi – Dijo desilusionada -¿Por qué estas tan desanimada? - Pregunte inocentemente Ella se desanimó aún más, me sentí mal por haber preguntado. -Mi madre me regaño, estoy castigada. Amber le conto todo y sigue siendo la favorita de mi madre - dijo con un tono triste - No podré visitarte por un tiempo Yami, Me amenazo… dijo que debería empezar a ser como mi hermana Me asusté al escuchar lo que dijo su madre, su familia era ultra millonaria y toleraban de Amber fuera un poco masculina, ni que no se vistiera como Amber. - ¡Te ayudaré en todo Amber-Chi! - Dije de un salto Me volví a sentar en mi puesto. La clase paso larga, porque no podía esperar para las audiciones. Al fin llegó la hora de las audiciones, a Amber nunca le había interesado eso. De repente voltee y ella estaba en la fila, no quise decirle nada… Tal vez fue cosa de su madre. Pase, y cante un trozo de Forever Young, al parecer los jueces parecían convencidos. Esperé a que toda la gente pasara y dieran los resultados, comía un sándwich de atún sentada en un banco. Me preguntaba porque Amber se habrá inscrito...Lo que mas me imaginaba era que fue obra de su madre o algo parecido. De repente llamaron para dar los resultados, Amber se veía nerviosa, lo que a mí me preocupaba. Para representar a mi clase me eligieron a mí, y Amber se puso preocupada y nerviosa. Los jueces dijeron que si me pasaba algo ella podía remplazarme. Mire a Amber con preocupación. -Amber-Chi Te ves muy preocupada - dije mirandola -E-estoy bien me t-tengo que ir - actuaba realmente raro Se fue y me dejo sola, ¡esto jamás me lo haría ella! era mi mejor amiga! que es esto... no podía dejar de preguntármelo a mi misma, temblaba… sin razón sentía que a Amber le sucedía algo grave. Salimos todos de clase, y fui a mi casa junto a mi hermano. Dudaba de todo, no paraba de pensar que rayos le pasaba! Llegamos a mi casa y salude a mi madre, enseguida nos sentamos en la mesa para almorzar, no paraba de pensar… comí todo y subí a mi habitación. No podía de imaginarme la idea de Amber convirtiéndose en una pija era terrible, Eso me hizo pensar que su madre la obligo a participar en el, es típico de su hermana Trixie que siempre sea la mejor en TODO siempre... por eso su familia prefiere a su hermana que a ella. Hice mis deberes y pase la tarde en el ordenador como siempre, luego me quede dormida. Al día siguiente, me levante y como siempre me vestí y me arreglé. Bajé las escaleras y cogí mi desayuno, me puse los zapatos en la entrada y espere a Yamito para irnos a la escuela. Nos fuimos a la escuela y lo primero que hice al llegar era ver donde estaba Amber, estaba muy desanimada. -Amber, ¿Te volvieron a reñir? – Pregunté con preocupación -Si, quieren que sea como mi hermana siempre me tienen harta - Dijo ella Mordí mis labios secos y rotos, me preocupe mucho ¿Que pasa si no la dejan ser mi amiga mas nunca? me asuste de verdad no quería perderla de verdad. Entramos a clases, cada vez sentía que estaba mas lejos de Amber, era terrible, Me des motivaba un montón. Cuando terminaron las clases Amber salió corriendo y no se despidió de mí. Me fui a casa con mi hermano y de una subí a mi cuarto. Fue repetidamente así hasta que llego el día del concierto, me levante y estaba nerviosa. Me puse un vestido rojo con una chaqueta negra y unos converse, bajé y desayune muy tranquilamente. Luego me fui al colegio. Enseguida vi a Amber vestida totalmente diferente, un vestido rosa con brillantes y toda de rosa como su hermana Trixie, mi pesadilla se estaba realizando. ¡No quise ni saludarla! habían como 5 seguidoras detrás de ella ¡ya se había formado el grupo de pijas! no estaba totalmente segura de que la perdiera... ¿o si? Estuvimos haciendo ensayos generales hasta la tarde. Yo salí a comprar una bebida en la maquina de afuera de la escuela. De repente vi que Amber se me acerco. -Hola Yami - Dijo totalmente diferente -¡Amber! ¡¿Qué mosca te ha picado?! ¿porque estas así? Explícamelo - Dije a punto de llorar -Prefiero ser como mi hermana, nací para eso no para ser una marimacha... no podemos volver a ser amigas si sigues siendo así - me señalo de pies a cabeza -¡Pero que dices tonta! siempre fuimos amigas! ¡¿No es cierto!? Ahora lo arruinaras… te han cambiado eso fue lo que paso!! - dije gritando y llorando a la vez De repente vi que alguien se me acerco por detrás y me dio un golpe con un bate, cai desmayada. Mi cachete sangraba de lo fuerte que me dieron. -Bien echo - Dijo Amber - Ahora diré que no quiso. Vamos chicas Me quede allí desmayada, inconsciente. Desde ese día algo cambio seriamente en mi interior... Ya me molestaba que me llamaran adorable, que creyeran que soy una niñita adorable a la que pueden engañar como estúpida… Sé que la venganza no sirve de nada. Un chico de la clase de Yamito pasó por ahí, me vio y me Llevó en brazos. La verdad no se quien fue. Lo único que se es que me dejo en mi casa. Abrí los ojos lentamente y estaba mi hermano a mi lado -¡Yami! - Dijo gritando -Yamito… - Estaba triste, perdí a mi mejor amiga porque se convirtió en una plástica sin duda. No paré de llorar en todo el día, estaba muy deprimida y solo era una niñita desde entonces. Al día siguiente fuimos a visitar a mis vecinos, Solía jugar con su hijo. Nunca lo dejaban salir porque sus padres fueron amenazados de que secuestrarian a su hijo. Era un chico realmente misterioso, con la piel muy blanca. Su cabello era de blanco y sus ojos rojos, parecía un vampiro. -Hola Hiroto - Dije seria -Hola Yami, que raro… ¿estás seria? - Jugaba a la play 3 -Si… últimamente no sé que hacer he perdido a mi mejor amiga.. - dije perdida -Pues, ¿sabes que? tengo un regalo para ti - Busco entre sus juegos de game boy -¿Huh? - Dije dudosa Saco un juego de pokémon, la cinta era roja. -Esto te hará sentir mejor, juégalo ya lo veras - Dijo el aun con la cara seria Era un maestro de los videojuegos, sabia todo trucos y cosas asi, pasaba todo los santos dias jugando. -Gracias Hiroto, almenas me alegra que te preocuparas por mi - dije agradecida -No hay de qué… ya que vienes a visitarme a menudo no me siento tan solo -dijo jugando Pasamos el día jugando a la play, nos divertimos muchísimo. Nos despedimos y fui a mi casa de regreso. Empecé a jugar pokemón, me encanto y lo jugué hasta quedarme dormida. Al día siguiente fui al colegio jugando game boy. Amber con sus amigas plásticas. Sabía muy bien que ella controlo a una de sus ''Amiguitas para que me pegara ese batazo y no participara. Me da igual, al menos yo podre tener poco amigos pero, de verdad. Un chico vio que jugaba pókemon -¡genial! te gusta pókemon y eres una niña! - Dijo el niño - Esto… ¿si? - Dije perdidamente El chico era de piel blanca y pelo negro con ojos azules -Soy Ryuto ¿y tú? - -Yami - Dije sonriente Parecía un gran chico y lo era. Desde ese día, se hizo un amigo de verdad mio junto a Hiroto, Íbamos siempre a jugar juntos en su casa. Era mejor tener amigos de verdad, que un par de falsas plásticas... Amber siempre nos decia el grupo de frikis, por siempre estar jugando. Y yo creo que tenía celos de que nuestras notas la superaban. Cuando cumplí mis 13 años, mi madre me dijo que nos mudaríamos a Hokkaido, por cosas de trabajo y la verdad yo, yo ¡No quería irme y dejarlos así!.. El último día era un viernes por la mañana.. Tenia todo ese día para despedirme de Ryuto y de regreso de despedirme de Hiroto... Ese día no veía tan animada, mas bien estaba mal ¡odio mudarme! odio ser la nueva… Me dirigí a buscar a Ryuto, que estaba sentado en un banco -Hola Yami, que bueno que vienes- -Lo interrumpí -Ryuto, mañana me iré de la ciudad - Dije lamentándolo -¡¿Q-que!? - Dijo sacudiéndome -Así, es, nos mudaremos a Hokkaido - Dije triste -Así que no volverás... - Dijo mirando al suelo -Eres un idiota - Lo abrace y mis lagrimas caían al suelo Paso súper rápido el día, y Nos despedimos en la puerta de la escuela. ¿Será la última vez que lo veré? Al día siguiente nos despedimos de los vecinos y fuimos al aeropuerto. Estaba súper triste... Solo mi madre yo y mi hermano. Mi padre nunca lo volví a ver, es realmente irresponsable y nunca va a mis fiestas, eso hizo que lo odie ¡Solo piensa en si mismo!.. nunca se ha atrevido a pagarme algo.. de verdad lo odio es un estúpido viejo! Abordamos el avión y despegó. Lo que hice en todo el vuelo era fastidiar a Yamito y dormir. Estaba seria, ya no era la patética niñita cobarde de antes. Capítulo 3 Al llegar a la nueva casa de Hokkaido estaba muerta del cansancio. El apartamento era de 3 habitaciones justo para nosotros y no tan grande. Desempacamos todo y arreglamos cada rincón de la casa. Ya cansada me fui a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama. Me ponía a pensar en el nuevo colegio, no tenía miedo. Solo pensaba en como seria la gente. Al día siguiente me levante y me vestí con una camisa de rallas rojas manga larga y unos pantalones azules. Me arregle y cogí mi desayuno. Me fui en tren al colegio junto a mi hermano. Al llegar a la escuela estaban todos. La gente esperando a que abrieran el gran portal. Era un colegio muy bonito la verdad me gusto, Tenia unos grandes arboles Sakura por todo el patio y grandes edificios al horizonte. Entramos y me despedí de mi hermano y seguí a mi salón. Busque la mesa que tenía mi nombre y me senté. Miraba a mi alrededor de forma curiosa. La clase se pasó rápido y salimos al patio. Un grupo de 6 chicas empezaron acercarse a mí. -Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunto una rubia -Me llamo Yami, un placer - Dije radiante Me quede hablando con cada una de ellas. La verdad no lo pase mal, más bien era mejor de lo que esperaba. Regresé a casa con mi hermano escuchando música con mi ipod nano rojo. Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hice fue comer como un tigre y de una vez a ver la tv. De repente vi unos 5 chicos concursando en the x factor, me llamaron mucho la tención y me encantaba como cantaban y sus canciones eran fenomenales! eran increíbles. Cada día sabía más de ellos, era One Direction. Me levanté e hice la rutina de siempre me puse una sudadera verde y unos pantalones negros con converse amarillos me deje el cabello suelto. Cogí mi mochila colorida junto con mi bento. Me fui a la escuela en tren con mi hermano como siempre. Ahora las chicas de mi clase me miraban raro… yo me asustaba porque en la mirada les veía odio. A veces me cogían el pelo y me lo halaban. De verdad no sabía lo que pasaba con ellas. Pasaba los recreos sola con mi ipod y dibujando. Un día una me invito a quedarme a su casa. Yo por supuesto acepté, fueron 5 chicas. Su apartamento era enorme, Parecía una mansión. Merendamos y hablábamos de lo mas divertidas. -Siéntate, te peinare me encanta tu pelo - Dijo una de ellas Mi pelo era enrulado y llegaba hasta las rodillas ya. Acepté y me senté, de repente veo que vienen con una tijera. -E-e-estarán bromeando ¿Verdad? - Dije incrédula Una de ellas me corto la mitad de mi pelo y yo pegue un grito me hicieron daño. Me lo dejaron por el cuello. A parte de que me cortaron los brazos de tanto agarrarme a la fuerza. -¡Ha! ahora quien se cree la bonita - Dije la líder ellas Ahora si estaba con rabia, no la soportaba empecé a llorar. Me levante y sonreí de una manera sádica. Pensaba escapar y no vengarme. Pero desde ese día hubo otro cambio en mi interior. Solo era Rabia y tristeza. Cogí mi bolso y corrí a mi casa. Llegue a casa, y cuando Yamito me vio abrió los ojos como platos. -Y-Yami… t-tu cabello, estas toda cortada - Dijo tocándolo - ¡Ya se! ¡no me lo repitas imbécil! - Grité con rabia Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto de un solo golpe. Salí a la azotea de mi cuarto y me senté en mi silla roja. Comenzó a llover y las gotas caían por todo mi cuerpo. No paraba de llorar. Tenía en mi mano una girasol que me hizo recordar el día que la recogí con mi hermano. Me sentía tan diferente... solo quería llorar y llorar así que desahogaría. Le mentí a mi madre y dije que corte mi cabello porque me pesaba mucho. No quería preocuparla. Al día siguiente fui al colegio. A todos les daba miedo... Mi cara cambió: Mirada aterradora y sádica. Prefería eso a tener un montón de falsas como amigas. Seguía dándole miedo a todo el que pasaba por mi costado o me mirara a los ojos. Era mejor así... Me sentía mas tranquila. Estaba en mi cuarto y vi una llama y decía Estúpido viejo ''El nombre que le puse a mi padre cuando me llamara. Lo odio a si que no quise contestarle. Tiré el celular a mi cama y le subí el volumen a la música. Sabía que haría lo mismo de siempre decirme mentiras y luego irse como si nada. Porque él no tiene dinero por estar de imbécil y no buscarse un trabajo. ¡De verdad lo odio! Solo me llama para ilusionarme y luego no era nada. Acomode mi cabello en un gorro de invierno y puse mis pies desnudos sobre el piso estaba helado, pero como odio las medias no quería usarlas son molestosas.. ! Pasé todo el año intimidando a la gente y sin hablarle a nadie. Era preferible asi y que estas brujas no me hicieran nada conmigo, aunque eso no cambio. De verdad me odiaban. Me dejaron encerrada en el salón de clases y no sabia que hacer ellas tenían la llave. Al día siguiente me pudieron sacar y no paraba de llorar. Cuando cumplí 15 años decidí que hacer con mi vida. Le dije a mi madre que me mudaría a Tokyo sola y así fue con ayuda de mis ahorros. -¡Yamito-Kun! ¡¿me acompañaras al aeropuerto?! - Dije emocionada - ¡Claro! tengo muchas reglas que ponerte - Dijo el sacando una lista Yo me enoje -¡¡Serás pesado!! - Grite - numero uno, ¡nada de NOVIOS! – Me lo dijo en la cara -Como digas, eso es lo que tu crees - Dije en tono burlón Siguió diciéndome lo de la lista y yo lo ignoraba ¡Se venía tan patético! Llegamos al aeropuerto y me despedí de él y mi madre. Me fui en el avión el vuelo no se me paso tan largo. Aterrizo el avión y todos empezamos a bajar. Me fui en taxi a mi apartamento y estaba el conserje esperándome para darme mi llave y yo la cogí y subí. El piso era perfecto pequeño y acogedor, justo a mi medida. Me dormí al instante de después comerme un ramen porque mañana comenzaba el internado, en fanloid School. Al fin podía estar con otros fanloids o UTAUs. Me preguntaba si no pasaría nada que me haga pasar mal. Me desperté y me puse una camisa blanca con tirantes marrones, pantalones verdes y zapatos keds sin medias. Desayuné pan con chocolate y colacao algo que solo se me acurre a mí. Yamito solía reñirme de comer eso en las mañanas, pero el ama el chocolate como yo así que solo lo dice para que no me lo acabe ¡Es un idiota! Agarré mis maletas y me despedí de mi pequeño apartamento, solo lo usaría en verano lamentablemente. Cerré la puerta y metí las llaves en mi bolsillo. De repente vi aun chico que me pareció muy lindo, Era de cabello marrón e alborotado, con ojos marrones verdosos acomprañados de una mirada profunda, pensativa y súper alto. Al instante me puse roja como un tomate, no podía dejar de pensar -Soy una tonta- Corrí antes de que me hablara y compré una bicicleta roja en la tienda de abajo de mi casa. Miré la hora y… ¡era tardísimo! eche a correr con mi bici y llegue 1 hora antes al salón de clases, me perdí la ceremonia de entrada. La profesora se veía muy joven como de 20 años y era de cabello negro corto con ojos verdes. Yo tenia cara de enojada y todo el mundo se me quedo mirando y murmuraban sobre mi. Enseguida les di algo de miedo. -¡Señorita Ichikawa! tiene una hora de retraso Se perdió la ceremonia de entrada - Dijo la maestra enojada -Perdóneme… Señorita ¿Ukiko? Tuve un problemilla con la hora - estaba apenadísima odio llegar tarde Me mando a sentarme junto a una chica misteriosa de mechas azules y moradas. No quise hablarle porque prestaba mucha atención a la clase. Voltee y estaba el chico que me gusto y me puse roja creo que casi me desmayó saber que estaba en mi misma clase waaaaaa!! Es que… ¡Soy tan tonta! El volteó y se dio cuenta de que lo miraba de una volteé la cabeza rígidamente y roja como un tomate era la primera vez que me gustaba alguien de esa manera me sentía tan patética... De una recordé el comentario que me hizo mi hermano de ''Nada de Novios me hacia eco en la cabeza y no paraba de halarme los pelos me sentía tan rarita... Salí al recreo y una chica de 13 se me acercó a hablarme se veía súper moe era de cabello castaño súper oscuro y ojos amarillos. -¡Hola soy Danna! - Dijo sonriente - Hola yo soy Yami - Le hablé con una voz súper inocente que ni yo me di cuenta -Oh cielos que tierna eres - Dijo ella asombrada Yo me enoje, a mi me quedo algo con esta palabra desde siempre la odio no soy tierna… -¡¡No me llames así!! - Grite súper fuerte Ella se asustó y fue a correr con un chico que le conto todo. Volví a clases de lo más enojada y me senté de nuevo. Las clases pasaron rápido por suerte. La chica que estaba a mi lado había dejado su móvil y fuí a devolvérselo. -Emm… perdona dejaste tu móvil en clase - se lo entregue -Gracias - Dijo ella agradecida -Etto.. soy Yami Ichikawa - Me presenté amablemente -Yo Tsuki Kurai - Se guardo el móvil en su bolsillo -Por cierto también soy la Presidenta Estudiantil del Colegio pero como no estabas en la ceremonia de entrada supongo que no sabias- Dijo ella -Ah ok, es que me quede distraída eligiendo mi nueva bicicleta- Conteste algo apenada -Hikaru, deberías ser mas educado y presentarte tambien - Le susurro Tsuki a el chico rubio -Bueno yo soy Hikaru Takumi- Dijo él Creí que eran novios -A pues mucho gusto, son una muy linda pareja- Dije sonriendo -¡Que no somos novios!- Gritó Tsuki roja, dejo salir un gran suspiro y volvió a su actitud normal -Después de todo no eras tan aburrida...- Dije en voz baja, aguantaba mi risa -¿Huh?- Preguntó Tsuki por no haber oído bien -Nada - Respondí -Bueno como la única chica nueva del Colegio te invitamos un café- Dijo Tsuki muy amable -¿Con Chocolate? - Fantasee como una niña de prescolar -Pues ¿Por qué no? - Respondio Tsuki -Yo pago tu café, Tsuki- ofreció Hikaru -No, gracias yo puedo pagarlo- dijo Tsuki -Insisto- dijo en un tono algo burlón -¡Qué no! - subió el tono de voz Tsuki -Igual te lo pagare…- insistió Hikaru -¡No necesito que un hombre me ayude a pagar mi café! - subió mas la voz -Déjate ayudar, Tsu-chan- hikaru dijo con tono burlón -¡No me llames así!- Estallo en un grito y empezó una pelea Esperé a que dejaran de pelear pero era imposible yo me enojé y grité -¡Cállense Quiero mi Café!- -Lo sentimos - dijeron Tsuki y Hikaru al unísono y por fin fuímos al café. Tsuki es mi mejor amiga, y por supuesto teníamos compañeras de cuarto eran: Kuku, Tsuki, Danna, Mary y Aiko. Al principio fue algo molestoso que nos tocara el PH porque estaba asqueroso y tuvimos que arreglarlo. Pero quedó genial y no me arrepiento de ello. Un día kuku se enteró de que a mi me gustaba Yuuhi de mi clase, y ella intentaba ayudarme, tuvimos una semana libre y ella se le ocurrió lo peor era para matarla!! Invitó a la casa de verano Tsuki, Hikaru, Danna, Kuku, Mary, Aiko pero invitó a Yuuhi. Yo no podía parar de protestar junto a Tsuki del asunto. -¡Pero que no porque los invitaste! - Dijimos ambas rojas como un tomate -No me culpen, solo las intento ayudar - Dijo Kuku Llegó el día de ir a la casa de verano estaba enojadísima estaba roja de la furia grr... leía mi manga sin pensar en nada mas que One Direction para al menos calmarme. Twitteaba cada cosa que pasaba, me encanta twitter casi siempre twitteo lo que pasa. No quitaba la vista de mi manga, Yuuhi estaba a mi lado y no podía parar de temblar parecía una imbécil, Bueno así soy yo. Entramos y tiramos todas las mochilas y maletas como locos nos pusimos el traje de baño y de una vez al agua. Yo pasé todo el día nadando y todos jugábamos voleibol en el mar, nos divertimos bastante. Ya las 7 de la noche caímos todos súper cansados. Yuuhi estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y todas las chicas me empujaban para que lo ayudara y yo me negaba y lograron convencerme... -T-t-t-te a-a-ayudo? - Temblaba de lo nerviosa que estaba me sentía estúpida. -Claro - Dijo Yuuhi, enseguida me paso un cuchillo - ¿Puedes cortar esto? Me paso unos vegetales y yo de imbecil cortaba mas temblorosa que bueno pues, las chicas disfrutaban espiar. Tan atontada estaba que se me fue la mano y me corte con el cuchillo. -¡Auch! - dije viéndome el dedo Yuuhi agarro mi mano y chupo la sangre que salía rápido y me puso una bandita, yo lo miraba como idiota, me pasaba por la mente lo que me dijo mi hermano, se repetía en ecos en mi cabeza Nada de novios -Gracias - Agradecí roja - No es nada - dijo Yuuhi Me quede toda atontada estaba perdidamente enamorada, no podía dejar de sonrojarme. Yuuhi sirvió la cena que parecía un banquete sus habilidades para cocinar eran increíbles y como amo comer me comí todo. Las chicas empezaron a empujarme de nuevo para que fuera a donde estaba Yuuhi! joder que pesaditas... lograron que fuera por supuesto no había salida eran muchísimas... Me senté a su lado mientras bebía una taza de té verde. Estaba tan idiota que no sabia que decir -H-Hola - dije roja -Hola Yami - Dijo sonriente Yo estaba que no sabía de que hablar me sentía patética, quedamos hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta las 3 de la madrugada, yo me quede dormida en su hombro. Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación. Me levanté y me vestí con una camiseta de rayas unos shorts y me quede descalza y Arregle mi cabello. Bajé las escaleras y estaban todos en la sala. -Yami, ¡si duermes! - Dijo Kuku Me dio risa -Si como siempre - dije muerta de la risa Capítulo 4 Pasamos todo el día en la playa. Yo como odio broncearme me echaba protector cada 1 hora, Todos me decían que exageraba ¡Quería estas igual de blanca que siempre! ¡Fue divertidísima esa semanas la pase súper guay! De regreso a la escuela estuve durmiendo y escuchando música. Twitteé que iba de regreso a la escuela ¡Qué palo! Regresamos a la escuela y subimos al PH. Pasé toda la tarde dibujando mangas, mi sueño sería ser una gran mangaka. Me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente Tenía tanta flojera pero igual me paré. Me puse un suéter de lana marrón con unos pantalones azules con converse amarillos. Tsuki casi dormida me dijo que le trajera helado de chocolate, yo asentí con la cabeza Tsuki no se había levantado, aun recordaba lo culpable que me sentía cuando por mi culpa perdió su puesto de superior. A veces pierdo el control cuando se trata de descerebradas plásticas. Bajé las escaleras y abajo cogí mi bicicleta. Iba a toda velocidad como una loquilla es divertido!! Me picó la curiosidad ver un autobús amarillo. Me acerqué y vi que bajaba gente. -¿Huh? Hola- me dijo una chica de primaria que se le notaba ser moe y bajaba del autobús. Solo pensé -Ojalá que no sea moe- -Hola - dije - Esto… ¿Por qué esta un autobús acá? -Es porque...- decía la chica hasta que otra chica de cabello rosa la interrumpió -Somos nuevas - dijo la chica de cabello rosa terminando la frase - Ah ok un placer Soy Ichikawa Yami - Me presenté -Yo soy Megurine Mizaki - respondió alegre se veía bastante agradable -Pues... Yo soy Atsuko Ami- dijo la chica Moe -Buenas... Ichikawa,no?- dijo una chica pelo verde que bajaba del autobús Pero me pareció muy mayor para ser estudiante -Esto si - Dije -Yo seré tu nueva Profesora de Música gusto en conocerte soy Kaine Tei- dijo - Ah genial - Sonreí -Hola- dijo mirando a otro lado Kami le dio un codazo para que reaccionara -¿Huh? Este... Disculpen saben quien es ella- dijo el señalando a Ukiko - Es mi maestra de inglés - Dije -Huh! Ok... Ah si yo soy Tagane, Tagane Kami-dijo -Yo Ichikawa Yami - Dije -Y él es mi...- dijo Kami pero... -Tagane Neon su hermano menor- dijo algo serio a pesar de ser de primaria, ¿que rayos? También habían dos personas más nuevas pero no se presentaron y siguieron al auditorio -Esto bueno emm… voy a comprar un helado - Me quejé -¿No vas a ir al Auditorio? nos vamos a presentar todos- dijo Kami - Esto ok - Acepté por educación Se presentaron en el auditorio y después de eso yo me fuí a comprar el bendito helado de Tsu Chan. Cogí el mas grande que encontré y lo pague. De una me dirigí a la habitacion. -Tsu-Chan acá esta tu helado… - Abrí la puerta -Ok, vengan con mama heladito- Abrazó el pote - Gracias Yami-Chan! Me senté con ella a ver animé, veníamos Elfen Lied! yo lo amo. Llegamos al capítulo 2 y la Tv se apagó. Yo volteé y era Danna con el control temblando. -D-d-d-deja de poner gore ¡me asusta! - Estaba temblando del miedo -No es justo - Hice un puchero -Pueden poner otro? - Preguntó Danna -Vale... - Dije con flojera Busqué en la caja de animes que tenía y cogí Lucky Star. -Mucho mejor - Danna se sentó en el sofá En eso alguien llamó a la puerta, Yo abrí y era Ami. -Etto… Yami-san puedo quedarme un rato con ustedes? - Dijo Ami Yo acerté con la cabeza y la dejé pasar. Nos quedamos viendo Lucky Star hasta las siete de la noche, vimos casi todo ¡wii! Ami se fué a su habitación. Me cayó realmente bien es una persona agradable, a pesar de ser moe.. Subí las escaleras y me puse mi pijama de conejitos. Solo la uso cuando estoy en la habitación, me muero si Yuuhi me ve con esta pijama... Usé mi laptop hasta las 12 de la noche y me quedé en el quinto sueño. Al día siguiente era domingo, Me paré y me vestí con unos shorts azules, una camisa roja y unos converse negros. Decidí dar una vuelta por el campus, iba a toda velocidad. De repente Ami me para y no se como no la atropellé. -Hola Ami - La saludé -Yami, ¿me acompañas? No quiero andar sola- dijo Ami -Ok - acepté Ami se dirigía a las habitaciones de los Chicos -Ami, ¿Por qué vienes aca?, las de primaria no deberian ir a las habitaciones de los chicos - Dije -Vengo a ver a mi futuro esposo -Dijo perdidamente enamorada Me quede incrédula… ¿enserio? una niña de primaria… que gracioso -Ah ok - Dije Yami se dio cuenta que tocaba el cuarto de Yuuhi, Hikaru y Tori el nuevo, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza es que era una hikaru lover. -Eres una… ¿hikaru lover? - Pregunté -Hahahaha no- rió Ami Yuuhi abrió la puerta, yo me sonrojé al verlo. - Hola yuuhi - Lo saludé -Ho...- se asusto Yuuhi -Hola Yuuhi-san - dijo Ami -¡¡mierda!! - Yuuhi me haló por el brazo y cerro la puerta, yo no me enteraba de nadita. - por que la dejaste afuera? - Dije sin enterarme -Ella es una Yuuhi Lover acosadora - decía Yuuhi lamentándose - Ah no sabia - respondí inocentemente -¿Sigue ahi?- dijo Yuuhi - Si - estaba intentando abrir la puerta -Detesto a las niñas de primaria- dijo Yuuhi -Rayos creo que se quedara ahí – Dije -¡Nooo! Mierda… Que he hecho yo para tener este castigo- se lamentaba Yuuhi Saqué mi katana. -Tal vez pueda asustarla – Sugerí -Ok- dijo Yuuhi Salí y puse mi cara yandere de asesina, es tan divertido. -Y-Yami ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Ami asustada -¡ Si no te vas te rebano el cuello en mil pedazos! - Dije como yandere -Y-Yami pero si somos a-amigas - Se le salieron unas lágrimas Ami se fue llorando y corriendo -¡Tadaa! ya se fue - Cerré la puerta - Gracias- dijo Yuuhi Recordé que Tsuki y yo teníamos una canción que grabar juntas, y se me olvidó no quería dejar a Yuuhi solo. -No es nada - Dijo Yami- Bueno es tarde tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana - Dije despidiéndome -Espera- le dijo Yuuhi tomándole la mano Me sonroje, me dieron mariposas en el estómago. - ¿Huh? - dije como idiota -Quedate un rato si quieres almorcemos en mi kotatsu- dijo Yuuhi - Ok - Acepté Pensé: -Perdón... Tsu-Chan.. - Yuuhi trajo un montón de comida a la mesa, ¡era como un bufet! -Has echo esto tu solo - Abrí los ojos como platos -Si… - Dijo Yuuhi Amé su comida estaba deliciosa, ¡nunca había quedado así de satisfecha en meses! -Yami... Tengo que decirte algo...-Me miró con aquella mirada, peridida en pensamientos... Yo me puse como un tomate y mas idiota que nunca - ¿Huh? – dije sin enterarme de nada -Con Ami acá se que debo apurarme con esta confesión... Yami yo...Te amo y quisiera que fueras mí... Novia- Me lo dijo con sinceridad, y sabía que no mentía. -Yuuhi.. - Mordí mi labio seco Se acercó a mí hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto, mi corazón latía a millon y me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Yo como no pesó nada de nada me cai con el peso… De repente se abre la puerta y es Kami Y Mizaki, yo enseguida volteé -Perdón me equivoque pero sino les importa ¿Puedo quedarme viendo el Hentai? Es que no lo entiendo mucho - Dijo Mizaki Me quedé en shock y luego reaccioné -No estábamos haciendo nada! - Grité desesperada -Pues yo veía que ustedes... Ah! Perdón Yo soy Megurine Mizaki - Puso una cara de pervertida - Mocosa de mierd... – Dije, Pero ella ya se había ido -Perdona si me pase… es que estaba nervioso...-Yuuhi se apenó Enseguida pensé que le pasaba lo mismo que a mí de ponerse idiota. -No importa - lo abracé Yuuhi se sonrojo y me abrazo, Me había acostado súper tarde, y me levanté temprano… de imbécil me quedé dormida. La calidez del cuerpo de Yuuhi me hacía sentir como en casa, me alegraba de estar a su lado. '''Capítulo 5 Me desperté y vi a Ami montada en la espalda de Yuuhi, me levanté y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía sometida en el suelo con mi katana en su cuello. De verdad empezó a molestarme esa mocosa... - Gracias Yami - dijo Yuuhi -Vamos aléjate un poco - Dije con una cara aterradora -¿Tú eres su novia?- pregunto Ami con una cara Moe Acerté con la cabeza A Ami se le salieron lágrimas porque creía que Yuuhi mentía La saqué del cuarto y le cerré la puerta en la cara..., no estaba de buen humor. -...Gracias-dijo yuuhi - De nada - dije -Se esta haciendo de noche así que... Ve a tu habitación, Yami - dijo Yuuhi -Ok - Dije Me acerque a él y lo besé, me despedí con la mano y se quedó sonrojado. Iba subiendo en el ascensor cantando -It's gotta be youuuuuuuuuuuu only yoooooouuuuu - Gritaba como loca Llegué a último piso y una chica se me quedo mirando raro, disimulé pero ya sabía que la que estaba cantando como una loca era yo! Abrí la puerta y caminé a hurtadillas, cuando iba a subir la escaleras Tsuki me sorprendió. -¡Yami! - Me pegó un susto -¿Qu-qu-qué? - Volteé con la cabeza tiesa -¡Habíamos quedado para la canción! - dijo Tsuki cruzando los brazos - ¡no para que te quedaras besuqueándote con Yuuhi! Me puse roja -¿D-de que hablas? - Dije roja -Hikaru me contó todo el dramita - dijo Tsuki muerta de la risa -Joder… ¡dramita nada! - Hice un puchero -Hahahaha - rió Tsuki -Quien lo invitó -Dije viendo hacia otro lado -Es su habitación también - Dijo Tsuki -Buen punto.. - Dije Me levanté y me vestí con un suéter beige tejido, unos pantalones rojos arremangados con alpargatas. Me puse mi gorro de invierno marrón con un abrigo, hacía un montón de frío en invierno. Tsuki se levantó antes que yo y estaba desayunando en la cocina. Yo me fuí de una. Preferí comer después.. Baje y cogí mi bici. Vi una chica toda perdida en el camino, me acerqué y ella fijo su mirada en mí. -Hola! nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Dije amablemente -Oh hola, soy ¡Akira Shimizu ! - Respodió ella -Yo Yami Ichikawa ¡un placer! - Dije Era de pelo Castaño y ojos marrones claros, ¡un poco mas alta que yo! seguiré siendo la mas bajita de la clase creo yo… -Mmm… ¿Podrías ayudarme? es que soy estudiante de intercambio - Dijo Tímida - Dónde quedan la clase 2? -¡ah yo voy a esa! clase genial! -Dije feliz - Ven, sígueme La lleve a la clase y también le mostré cada rincón del instituto. Se hizo tarde y me despedí de ella. Parece muy buena chica. Como siempre: vi animé con Tsu-Chan y me quede dormida. Al día siguiente quise presentarle Akira-Chan en el café después de clases -Aki-San ella es Tsuki Kurai! - Presenté a Tsuki -Ah! mucho gusto soy Akira, Akira Shimizu! - Dijo alegre - Yami-san me ha hablado mucho de ti Comimos en el café y nos llevábamos súper bien y teníamos muchos gustos en común. Ese mismo día la invitamos a ver una película con nosotras a nuestra habitación. -Bueno que veremos? - Pregunté dudosa -Mmm..., que tal alguna de ¿Comedia?- Dijo Akira Aceptamos y nos dirigimos a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Hicimos chocolate caliente. -Chicas vayan llevando las palomitas a la mesa, yo mientras le echo el chocolate - Dijo Akira Llevamos las palomitas y vino después Akira con los chocolates calientes. Pusimos la película y yo como siempre tomo el chocolate de primero. Di algunos sorbos y no me sentía bien… empecé a marearme junto a Tsuki. Al ultimo sorbo me desmayé y me quede en la nada… Era como si estuviera en un gran vacio. Me desperté desorientada en un bosque frío y oscuro… Tenía miedo eso era seguro. Suspiré e intenté levantarme pero tenía una cadena amarrada con un árbol… ¿Qué rayos pasa acá? Me asuste e intente halar pero nada. Tenía el tobillo lleno de sangre, Grité del dolor. No podía ubicarme en que sucedía. respiré agitadamente y miré mis piernas y no.. tenía mi traje de fanloid puesto solo tenía unos sucios arapos. Fijé la mirada hacia delante y estaba alguien con.. mi ropa. -¡Oye! ¡devuelveme mi ropa! - Grité Esa persona volteó y era Akira! ¿Esto es una broma.. ? ¿No? -Akira!! Que haces con mi ropa que es esto!! - Grité aun mas fuerte -Callate!! muere de una vez - Abrí los ojos como platos, tragué saliva - -Akira-san.. deja de bromear!! - Dije desesperada -Ahora yo sere tú! - Se acercó y pude ver como se hizo una copia de mí -Solo es un sueño.., solo es un sueño - Me dije a mi misma con miedo -Callate! - Agarro un cuchillo y empezo a cortarme yo gritaba del dolor.. por alguna razón no tenía fuerza para defenderme. -Dentro de tres días alguien vendrá a matarte - Dijo Agarrandome de pelo -Estúpida quien te crees para hacerte pasar por mí - Dije yandere y aterradora. Por algo no se asustó no tenía ni fuerza para levantarme. -Muere perra!! - Me acuchillo en la pierna, dolía... era como si me quemara la pierna.. thumb|left|398px Estaba toda manchada de mi sangre, los trapos que eran blancos ahora eran rojos. Por suerte mis heridas no eran graves y no me dio emorragia. thumb|left|400px Pase toda la noche sufriendo... ¿Qué era esto? ¿ Por qué yo? No paré de llorar como una niña de cinco años. Murmuraba el nombre de Yuuhi.. hasta que me quede dormida. Pasaron los tres largos días, creo que estaba casi muerta de sed, hambre y frío. Sabía que iva a morir cruelmente. Oí unos pasos a lo lejos, me asusté y me escondí en bolita entre mis pelos. Eran dos hombres, junto a Akira. No paraba de temblar. -Akira-sama! antes de matarla podemos divertinos con ella - Dijo uno de ellos Akira acertó con la cabeza Uno se acercó a mi y iva a tocar mi pecho -¡No me toques cerdo! - Grité -Cierra la boca - Dijo Akira Cogió una cinta adesiva americana y la puso en mi boca. Luego me apuntó unos de los hombres con la pistola, mi corazón latía rápido. Cerré los ojos. Estaba a punto de tirar del gatillo y yo me quede inmovil ahí, hasta que escuché que los golpeaban muy fuerte. Abrí mis ojos y Yuuhi estaba ahi, los hombres estaban en el suelo sangrando. Yuuhi me vio a mi y a Akira, no lo pensó dos veces y agarró a Akira del pie derecho le quito el tacon y vio su tobillo. Entendí que buscaba mi tattoo de la llave. La lanzó hacia otro lado, con mi katana corto la cadena y me llevo cargada. Me sentía protegida entre los brazos de Yuuhi. Akira se quedo sin palabras y la vi cuando nos alejabamos de ella lentamente.thumb|left|334px Me llevó a emergencias, yo estaba dormida ya que estaba muy débil. Abrí mis ojos y estaba toda vendada con Yuuhi a mi lado. -Y-Yuuhi.. - Dije casi sin poder hablar -Yami! - yuuhi se acercó a mi Estaba super desorientada. -Gracias por venir a salvarme - Sonreí - Pero.. como supistes donde estaba? -Fácil seguí a Akira - Dijo él - pensé que eras tú, pero se que tú eres única. Él se acercó a mí y lo besé. Yuuhi trajo un montón de comida que el preparo, de hecho mis platillos favoritos. ¡Como no iva a tener hambre si no comí en tres dias! Capítulo 6 Tres dias después volví al instituto, pero de reposo. intentaba dormirme pero no podía.. no pude sacarme de la mente lo que me hizo esa loca. Imagenes sangrientas llenaban mi mente, mil formas de como pudieron haberme matado si Yuuhi no me hubiera salvado. No dormí en toda la noche, eso era seguro. Al día siguiente todo era como siempre, no ví rastros de Akira. Eso me ponía mas tranquila. Hasta el último día de clases estuve super bien y se me pasó todo. Pasaría el verano en el piso de Yuuhi y quedariamos con Tsuki y los para hacer algo. Yuuhi salió a comprar mas comida y yo me quede viendo Tv en el sofá. Me quedé dormida. Esuché unos ruidos de cuchillos raspando el suelo y me hizo despertar. Agarré mi katana y la defundí. Miré hacia los lados y estaba Akira sentada con dos cuchillos en la ventana. Me asusté y dí dos pasos atras.. ¡No quería matar a nadie!.. -Te estaba esperando.. - Dijo ella mirando su cuchillo -¡ESTAS LOCA! -Grité temblorosamente -¿Últimas palabras antes de que mueras lentamente? - Apuntó el cuchillo hacia mi -¡En tus sueños..! - Dije Se acercó rápidamente a mi y intento acuchillarme y la paré con mi katana, echó un paso atrás y volvio a intentarlo y lo paré empezamos a pelear. -Lo mataré a él también - me dijo al oído - Cuando acabe contigo Apreté los dientes, me quede en el aire y ella me clave el cuchillo en mi pierna derecha, grité del dolor y la cubrí con mis manos estaba caliente y latía. Yo logré herirla tambien en su brazo, le costaba mas agarrar el cuchillo. Seguimos luchando y resbale y mi katana callo hacia un metro lejos de mí. -Ahora veraz perra!! - Clavo 5 veces el cuchillo en mi espalda Era un dolor indescriptible no paraba de sangrar, con ese dolor me arrastre hacía mi katana y la logré coger y dí un movimiento bruzco y mi katana rozó el brazo de akira y lo cortó. -Perra!! - Dijo agarrandose el brazo - mira lo que has hecho!! thumbLo que vi no era un hueso... era un hueso de metal!!! de robot. Me di cuenta que era de esos robots super avanzados con tejidos humanos y todo. La sangre de Akira chorreaba por su brazo. Me levanté quejandome de aquel dolor tan fuerte. Me dirigi a Akira y ella logró cortar mi hombro. Yo respire profundo acerque mi katana hacia su otra pierna y la corté ella calló. De una empesé a llorar, era tan duro.. es una robot defectuosa pero.. se siente como matar a alguien. -¡Qué esperas! ¡Hija de puta mátame de una vez! - Dijo gritando con voz ronca Me quede en el aire.. no quería hacerlo.. Ella cogió su cuchillo thumb|left|360px -Pues te mataré yo ! - Clavó el cuchillo en mi estómago. Escupí sangre Agarre mi katana y corte su cabeza. Lo logré. Vi como sus ojos titilaban y se apagaban lentamente. De una caí a su lado. Pensaba que iva a morir, mi roja sangre manchaba el suelo. Yuuhi llegó y de la impresión las bolsas del mercado se le cayeron. Corrió hacia mí y me cargo, su ropa se llenó de sangre. -......Yuu- - No termine la frase y me desmayé Terminé de nuevo en un hospital..., cada vez estaba peor tenía miedo. Cuando salí del hospital, estaba aterrada no podía dormir. Me levanté y fui a donde estaba Yuuhi dormido. Me acosté a su lado y me pegué a el. Estube toda la noche abrazandolo, me sentía sin miedo a su lado. Al día siguiente volvió a ser como los días corrientes, al fin... no habrá mas gente que intentará matarme despiadadamente. Ya lo he superado, estoy tranquila. Salimos a la playa, estaba soleado y lindo el dia. Estaban: Tsuki, Danna, Mary y una chica que aun no conocía bien. -Holiis! Soy Magasaki - Dijo llena de energía -Yo yami! Yami Ichikawa - Dije feliz Nos divertimos demasiado, pasamos todo el día riéndonos y jugando. Magasaki-Chan es realmente divertida... ! Volvimos a nuestras casa y bueno Magasaki-Chan me dió su número, nos escribiamos a menudo por whatsapp. Llegamos a casa todos cansados y yo me metí a la ducha de una y me puse mi pijama. Me tiré a la cama muerta y abracé a Yuuhi que estaba a mi costado. Al parecer todo iba bien... podía estar tranquila. Al día siguiente el sol pegaba en mi cara, parpadeé dos veces y estaba yuuhi abrazando mi cintura sonreí, acaricié su cabello y su cara, intenté que no se despertara. Pero igual se despertó -Gomen, no quise despertarte - Dije -tranquila - Dijo con los ojos cerrados aún, casi que no aguantaba el sueño Capítulo 7 Los días pasaron y yo estaba realmente bien, los recuerdos sangrientos y perturbadores desaparecieron de mi mente. Volvimos a la escuela unos dias antes de que empezaran clases.. Me levanté y Tsuki aún dormía, no era raro de ella. Tomé una ducha y me vestí con una sudadera lila, jeans y converse rojos y de accesorios un gorro azul oscuro. Como siempre desayuné antes de irme, comí mi cereal de chocolate. Baje las escaleras rápidamente, y me fuí en bici. Todos quedamos en la tarde en ir a un restaurante de comida mexicana! delicioso. Me arreglé y fuí con todos, entramos al lugar realmente pintoresco yo pedí unos burritos super grandes, estaban deliciosos y me los comí realmente rapido. Estuvimos hablando ahí hasta las 11 de la noche, estaba fatal de mal humor y no me sentia bien, tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable. -Yami.. Estas bien? - Yuuhi me tocó la frente - ¿Quieres volver? - S-si no te preocupes.. - Dije temblorosa La cabeza me daba vueltas, me recosté de su hombro. -¿Yami qué te pasa ? - Preguntó Tsuki -Nada... no te preocupes solo un dolor de cabeza.. - Dije - No te ves nada bien Yami! deja de fingir que no estas fatal - exclamó Magasaki - Enserio... estoy bien.. - Fingí -Que no te encuentras Bien yami... - Dijo Mary -Que si.. no se preocupen.. - Dije con una sonrisa fingida Todos me miraban preocupados, me quede dormida en las piernas de Yuuhi hasta que nos fuimos me levante y caminamos a la escuela. - Nee Yami-Chan!! Hablamos sobre cosas sin sentido? - Dijo Magasaki como una loca -Ahora no... magasaki.. - Dije -Anda no seas aguafiestas!! - Dijo -Dejame en paz!!! - Grité como una voz que era aterradora, no era mi voz. -Yami.. - Dijo ella alejandose Volvimos a la escuela, y me acosté a dormir, me sentia mal, no, fatal!. Al día siguiente escuchaba una voz que poseia mi mente, decia claramente: - Mata, matando tendras lo que mas deseas.. - Me atormentaba la cabeza. Toqué mi cabeza, estaba caliente. Cada vez que repetia esa frase soltaba un alarido de dolor. -Yami!! Tonta debiste decirme que de verdad estabas mal -Yuuhi me abrazó -Sueltame maldito - Mi cuerpo actuó solo -Yami!? - Yuuhi se impresionó -Que miedo... me da corran!.. - Danna salió corriendo y llorando -Yami!! reacciona! - Gritó Tsuki Perdí el control de mi cuerpo y agarre un cuchillo, lo apunte a yuuhi. ¡¡No quiero hacerlo!! ¿Qué es esto?! Salieron lagrimas de mi rostro rápidamente. Yuuhi lo esquivó y me agarró fuertemente. -Yami para!! controlate!! - Gritó - PARAAA!! Volví a tomar el control de mi cuerpo, y solte el cuchillo. -Yuuhi! yo.. yo... - Empesé a llorar -Yami.. ¿Eres tu? - Dijo Yuuhi -¿Qué rayos te pasa yami?.. Intentaste matar a tu novio!! - Gritó Danna -Yami! - Magasaki se acercó a mi - Se que no fuiste tu -Estoy poseida, estoy loca!! - Empesé a llorar y Yuuhi me abrazó - Perdoname Yuuhi!!! -Tranquila..., Tranquila - Dijo Yuuhi - No estás loca Desde ese día estuve atormentada, esa frase no se salía de mi mente, andaba siempre adolorida y de mal humor. pareciera que algo quisiera tomar el control de mi cuerpo y consciencia. Tengo que ser fuerte, no quiero matar a nadie... Me levanté adolorida, atormentada. Me vesti con lo primero que encontré y me peine. Ibámos a salir al cine. Salimos al cine, y vimos la película, no preste nada de atención: Solo la luminosa pántalla incandilaba mis ojos. Como si no hubiera película. Salimos tarde eran las 10 y 45 pm. Las chicas caminaban felices y hablando, mientras yo aguantaba el dolor de cabeza. De repente me vino un dolor de cabeza que me hizo soltar un alarido fuerte, la frase se apoderaba de mi cabeza, me lance al suelo y grite el dolor. Yuuhi de una me abrazo, fuertemente con toda su fuerza. Todas las chicas se quedaron en shock, el miedo recorria sus rostros. Mis ojos perdieron el brillo, mi expresión facial se volvio aterradora, mi voz grave y ronca. Yo me sentía en la nada, dormida en algun lugar. La verdad no se donde estaba... -¡¡¡¡¡¡Sueltame maldito imbecil!!!!!!!!! - Gritó la Yami interna -No lo hare yami ¡¡¡BASTA!!! - Gritó Yuuhi -¡¡¡No me llames por ese sucio nombre!!! - Gritó ella - Tu no eres Yami.. - Yuuhi la agarró mas fuerte -Correcto no lo soy, ahora sueltame imbécil - Dijo la Yami Interna - Los mataré a todos! Hagas lo que hagas te mataré a ti primero -¿¡Que has hecho con nuestra yami!? - Grito Tsuki - No te importa puta de mierda - Gritó la Yami interna -Deja a Yami en paz... - Dijo Mary - ¡¡Dejala en paz!! - Gritó Magasaki Danna temblaba del miedo detras de Ukita. -¡Devuelve a mi Yami Mierda! - Gritó Yuuhi - Ella no volverá aunque quieras, moriras antes de verla de nuevo - Dijo ella -Yami es mi Yami.. Dejala en paz!!! - Yuuhi la agarró aun mas fuerte thumb|308px Ella sacó su katana, cortando a yuuhi en el pecho.thumb|left|366px Las chicas se le lanzaron encima parandola pero las cortó a todas agilmente, era una maestra con la katana, como si fuera una asesina profesional. Todas terminaron con heridas graves. Danna, estaba aterrada. - ¡Para ya! - Grito Ukita - Danna quedate aca Agarró a la Yami interna junto a Yuuhi, tenia una fuerza increible. -¡Suéltenme Malditos! - Grito ella Se solto y volvio a cortar a Yuuhi -Para, Para!! no puedo hacerte dano! - Dijo Yuuhi -Esa era la idea... yo puedo matarte pero tu no puedes matarme - Sonrió sádicamente - Es un juego... Ella empezó a sentir dolor de nuevo. Yuuhi volvió a someterla contra el suelo, Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco lentamente, no se movia, estaba totalmente fuera del mundo real. -Eh? ya no se mueve... ? - Dijo Mary - YAMI!!! -Yami? - Yuuhi la recosto en su pecho, tenia los ojos abiertos pero en blanco. - Yamiiiiiii!!!!!!! Vuelve.. POR FAVOR!!! Pasaron 10 minutos y Yami no reaccionaba, lentamente las lagrimas corrian por la cara de yuuhi callendo en la fria cara de Yami. -Yami.. - La abrazo - Regresa.. Todos volvieron al instituto, llevaron a yami a su habitación. Yuuhi la acosto en su cama. La sacudia para quereaccionara pero no pasaba nada. - Yami-Chan.. se fuerte - Dijo Tsuki Todos se quedaron dormidos en la habitacion, el unico que quedaba despierto era yuuhi, esperando a que Yami despertara, hasta que se quedo dormido. thumb|left|378pxEstaba en un lugar oscuro, y frio. De nuevo? Estaba alguien igual a mi alfrente de mi, solo toda ensangrentada y una expresión terrible. Yo estaba amarrada en unas enredaderas -Asi que intentas que no los mate, ¿No? - Se acercó a mi -D-de que hablas... - Dudé -Desaparece!!! Dejame tomar control de tu cuerpo... - Dijo ella - Tendras lo que mas deseas... -Callate!!! tu intentastes matar a Yuuhi... y ¡A mis amigos! - Grité - Dejame en paz! - Matare a ese imbécil primero... - Dijo ella Sonriendo sádicamente -Ni te atrevas!! Dejalo en paz!! - Grité - ¡Yo lo amo!.. -Tuvistes que existir... estúpida - Dijo agarrandome de la barbilla - Hazme caso de una vez! -¡NOOOO! - Me negué Me liberé, ella intentó pegarme un golpe pero lo esquive. Yo me le tiré encima y la ahorque. -P-P-Puta.... - Dijo casi sin respiracion - Solo por estas vez ganas tu.. Desaparecio al igual que yo. Empesé a respirar forsozamente, volviendo a mi cuerpo. Mi piel estaba helada, mis cabellos alborotados. Me costó pararme. Me recogí el pelo en un moño, ya que estaba desaliñada y me puse mi chaqueta hacía frío. Volteé y estaba Yuuhi dormido en la esquina de la cama. -¿¡Yuuhi!? - Dije El abrió los ojos lentamente. -YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTAS VIVA!! - Dijo como loco, me abarazo fuertemente. -Por que tienes lágrimas.. ? - Dije triste -Pense que habias muerto.. o algo parecido - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -Jamás te dejaría solo - Me acerqué a él thumb|274pxPodía sentir su respiracion, nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios de juntaron, acaricié su cabello, nuestras lenguas se juntaban. Fué un beso bastante largo hasta que nos interrumpieron. -¡¡¡Dejen de hacer cochinadas frente a otras personas!!! - Dijo Tsuki Me puse roja como un tomate. -¡¡WAAAAA!! Pero, que hacen aca - Me quede en cara de WTF -Yamiiiiiii estas viva!!! - Todos se me lanzaron encima -Si, si estoy viva no puedo respirar - Dije sin aire -Gomen gomen - Se disculparon Se quitaron encima de mí y pude volver a respirar. -Que bueno que estas bien Yami-Chan - Tsuki me abrazó - Haz estado en otro lado, por un largo tiempo... -Esto es raro.. - Dije - Pero creo que ya no es de preocuparse - Sonreí - Yokata.. - Dijeron todos a la vez Confiaban en mí, asi que si se calmaron. Capítulo 8 Tsu-Chan saco un botiquin, yo frunci el ceño. ¿Para qué un botiquín? Puse mis manos sobre el pecho de Yuuhi y él se quejó del dolor. Levanté su camisa y habian 4 heridas cubiertas por una venda, realmente profundas. Noté que fueron hechas por mi katana. -Yuuhi,,, ella, ella te hizo daño... - Dije - ¡Lo pagará caro! Acarició mi cabello. -No te preocupes... - Dijo Yuuhi Volteé y las chicas tenias algunas heridas pequeñas... -Ella no se saldrá con la sulla... - Dije con rabia - Dejame ayudarte... -Aqui tienes Yami - Tsuki me pasó el botiquín -¿Por que... no puedo ser normal? - Dije en voz baja Retiré las gruesas vendas del pecho de Yuuhi, las heridas eran terribles... Agarré el desinfectante. Lo rocé a penas a la herida, y le dolió. -Aguanta un poco.. ¿Si? - Dije Cerró los ojos para aguantar el intenso dolor, lo hice con el mayor cuidado, temía hacerle daño. Le puse la venda rápidamente. -Ya esta - Sonreí -Gracias - Me sonrió -Chicos... perdonenme por todo esto... - Dije mirando al suelo -No te preocupes Yami-Chan.. no fué tu culpa, nunca lo será - Dijo Mary -Si - Dijeron todos al unísono -Si... esto- dije - Creo que soy peligrosa... -¡Yami-Chan! deja deja de decir bobadas!! - Me gritó Magasaki -P-Pero.. y- Magasaki me interrumpió -Que no.. ¡Que no lo eres! Ella si - Dijo Magasaki -... Pero esta mi cuer- Me volvió a interrumpir -Ya no digas bobadas Yami - Gritó Magasaki - No lo eres y punto -Vale, vale - Hice un puchero - Gracias... -Tehe! digo la verdad - Magasaki sonrió -No te preocupes Yami-Chan, eres buena - Dijo Mary -Gracias chicas, ya no estoy tan mal - Sonreí De repente alguien tocaba la puerta, era la encargada de las habitaciones. y nos mataba si vehía a Yuuhi aqui... Yuuhi se escondio en el closeth -Que es este escandalo a estas horas, ¿habran visto a Yuuhi? Aún no ha vuelto a su habitación... - Dijo mirándome - Ya que los he visto tan juntos, ¿no Ichikawa? ¿No lo estarán escondiendo... ? Mi corazon latió rápido, tanto que me dolía el pecho. -Pero,,,, ¿Qué te inventas mujer? - Dijo Mary -Aqui no hay ningún chico - Dijo Aiko -¿Es verdad lo que dicen, Kurai? - Volteó paa ver a Tsuki Ella asintió con la cabeza, La encargada de las habitaciones se acerco y echó una mirada, no vió nada. -¡¡Si veo en la noche al chico saliendo Ichikawa se queda castiaga!! - Gritó - Voy a vigilarte... muy de cerca -Pero....¡¿ P-por que yo?! - Lamenté Cerró la puerta y se fué. -¡Rayos yo no quiero que ningun chico duerma aca! - Dijo Tsuki -No quiero estar castigada - Gruñi -Callen que nos puede oír la bruja malvada - Dijo refiríendose a la encargada de las habitaciones -Esto es incomodo - Se quejaron -¡Dejen de quejarse! - Dije - Duerme conmigo y no con ustedes, o acaso que creían. -Igual es incómodo un CHICO en una habitación de CHICAS - Dijo Tsuki -¡Anda Ya! no es para tanto - Dijo Yami -Rayos ahora como me pondre mi pijama - Murmuro Magasaki -Pues no te la pongas y no se quejen - Dije Todas se fueron al piso de abajo a dormir, ¡Son unas exageradas! Yo me quede con Yuuhi en el de arriba, lo dificil será cuando tenga que salir del edificio mañana, si esa bruja fea lo ve salir de aqui, capaz que ni nos dejara en paz. Era realmente fea: Lleva una berruga en su nariz ¡Como una verdadera bruja! El pelo recogido con canas en un moño, siempre llevaba ropa antigua y de mal gusto. ¿Cómo no diríamos que no es una bruja verdadera? Me quedé dormida, al día siguiente las chicas tenias un escandalo en el piso de abajo. Yuuhi dormía plácidamente y no selvantó por el ruido. De repente vino Magasaki con una pistola de agua. - No no!! - Corri por la habitación - No me mojes - Dije riéndome thumb|left|336px-¡Ya veremos! - Re rió Corrimos por todo el piso de arriba. -Ya que va tu estas despierta - Apunto la pistola a Yuuhi dormido -No no.. - Negué con la cabeza - ¡Después se levanta cabreado! No me esuchó y le mojó la cara entera a Yuuhi, pegó un grito. En eso la Bruja toco la puerta -Ahora si no me engañan ¡Ichikawa sal ahora! - Dijo la bruja -Disculpe.. es que estabamos jugando y el televisor sonó muy fuerte - Dijo Kuku de excusa Salió de la habitación y subió la guardia -Magasaki!! - La regañé -Perdón - Se disculpó Supiré -Ahora le costara mas salir - Dije Cuando la bruja se durmió, Yuuhi logró salir. Me alivié bastante no soportaría que no me dejara verlo mas. Me vestí y bajé las escaleras. Desayuné rápido y me fuí a clase. La clase de sociales fué realmente aburrida, paso lenta y al final de todas las clases sentí ese alivio de salir de clases. Salí con Yuuhi, y fuí a mi habitación. Yuuhi preparaba algo de comer mientras yo hacía mi tarea, hasta que me quedé dormida. De repente sentí que alguien buscaba la llave de mi diario colgada en mi cuello mientras dormia, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos Yuuhi golpeó fuertemente a esa persona. Abrí los ojos y ví a mi hermano Yamito tirado en el suelo, claro con las naris rota y el cachete morado. -¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla de esa manera? - Dijo Yuuhi enojadísimo - ¡Respetala! Me levanté. -Yuu no te preocupes - Dije - Es mi sobreprotector hermano, Yamito -¿Cómo que ya te conseguistes un noviecito? - Dijo enojadisímo -Yamito, tu no entiendes, de verdad lo amo... - Miré al suelo Yamito se fué enojado, y dejando la habítacion en silencio. -No te preocupes Yuu, el es así - Dije tranquilamente -Esta bien - Suspiró - Solo creí que era un pervertido que abusaba de tí, sabes que solo quiero protegerte Yami -Lo sé - Sonreí Salí de la habitación, y observé el rostro de Tsuki mirando por la ventana. La vehía más tranquila, aquella melancolía se le pasó según mi punto de vista. Pero de todas maneras no podía estar tan confiada... Observaba el paso de los alumnos de primaria en camino a su excursión, el movimiento del árboles, los chicos jugando a fútbol. La verdad, no sé que piensa en momentos así siendo su mejor amiga. Ella voltéo esbozando una gran sonrisa. -¡Yami-Chan! - Se paró de la silla -Lamento no decirte que tu fastidioso hermano se había transladado a esta escuela, solo me enteré a penas hoy -No te preocupes Tsu-Chan - Dije - Solo es una carga que tengo que quitarme de encima Tsuki suspiró -No sé como soportas a un hermano así - Replicó - No sé si es peor mi hermano o el tuyo -El mío créeme - Suspiré - Me andará siguiendo las 24 horas del día, ya verás -Eso suena acosador - Dijo Tsuki - Ya no seré la única con acosador personal, a diferencia de que él es tu hermano Me empesé a reír -Ya veremos - Reí - Como nos sacámos a esos bobos de encima Al terminar nuestra convesación fuímos al café, para comer algo. Hikaru nos visualizó de una vez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o como decía mi abuelo: en lo que pestañea un mono, realmente chistosa la frase que decía. -Hola Tsu-chan - Se sentó al lado de Tsuki -¿Quién te invitó? -Tsuki le miró asesinamente Hikaru sonrió sarcásticamente. -¡I-i-i-idiota! - Tartamudeó - Vámonos Yami Me llevo del brazó hasta el PH de nuevo. -Estoy harta - Tsuki se giró hacia la ventana - ¡¿Cuándo Parará?! -Tsu-chan... - Dije - ¿No ves que está enamorado de tí? Tsuki se sonrojó. -No quiero hablar de asunto - Se sentó en la silla Categoría:Entradas